Restless Dreams
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: One Shot Cid x Vincent mild slash story. Vincent has a bad dream and finds his way to Cid's room. Vincent + Lucrecia hints


Restless Dreams  
Rated: PG-13 (for some cussing on Cid's part)  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, Cid x Vincent story with some Vincent + Lucrecia.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7; it's as simple as that.  
Notes: Story is from Vincent's point of view.   
  
I can feel darkness all around me; darkness, and a bitter cold. There are four walls around me, one on each side so close and far away from my body. I still in a puddle of my own self-hatred, looking foreword blankly. I guess that's why I'm so cold.   
  
She appears before me. Her long black hair, shining brightly through the darkness and her pale white skin glowing with serenity. She's like a goddess to me. "Lucrecia" I whisper her name and reach out to her. She smiles her beautiful smile to me, and my heart melts.   
  
Just as my hand is within inches of touching the temple that is she, dark hands take her away. Dark hands in which I knew belong to Hojo, the man who stole everything from me. I cry out to her, but she doesn't hear me. He has shut her away from me. He has shut her eyes, her ears, her mind and her heart. I will never be able to reach her again.  
  
I hang my head down and let my raven hair fall in my face. My puddle of self-hate grows now with self-pity and fills the room until I fear I'm going to drown. The liquid fills the small, dark place and my body begins to shake. It doesn't really bother me though, the cold, I just sit there feeling ashamed. Ashamed of myself, my actions or lack there of. How could I let her go? Why couldn't I saver her?  
  
I'm pathetic and undeserving of her love.  
  
The liquid is up to my knees now, and it doesn't look like it will stop pouring in anytime soon. I just smile, a twisted smile, welcoming my fate. I deserve to drown. I deserve to die for being unable to save her. I can feel the liquid around my waist now. The room is filling up fast. I wish it would flow faster though. I just want to die as soon as I can. It is my proper punishment. I am unworthy of even the last breaths I take as I slip from the world.  
  
I lay down in the water, my body floating now, but not for long. I watch the ceiling as it becomes closer to me, the rhythmic sound of waterfalls filling my ears. Soon, I am engulfed by it; the water, and the liquid. My eyes close and my body lies helplessly in the water, not even struggling for air. I can here her scream off in the distance. My eyes snap back open. I have to save her. I look around in my watery depths, and I can't find a way out. "Lucrecia!" I try to scream, but water fills my lungs. I can't die yet I have to find her! But I can't. I fall back to the bottom, with the last beats of my heart, and die, restless. My punishment is not done.  
  
I sit up in my bed, my body damp with sweat. It was just a dream, one of my restless dreams that haunt my sleep and consciousness every day. My hands grip down on the covers. Even out of my coffin I can do nothing more but suffer from them, these dreams. I look at the room, its walls are damp, and the floors are slightly flooded. It is what I see everywhere I go.  
  
Everywhere I go, I drown. That is my punishment.  
  
I figure that since I'm awake, I might as well get something to drink. I have no idea where it is I would be able to find such nourishment, so I let my heart guide me. My feet hit the floor; I can hear the splash of every step. Still I know I am the one who can see and hear it. But I slowly drown more and more every day.  
  
I walk down the halls, past the rooms where Cloud and the others are staying. I stop in front of a cracked door. Who could be awake at this hour? I peek inside to see Cid Highwind sitting on his bed, reading. It was a book about rockets; which isn't too surprising. I also notice, the water doesn't exist inside this room. I wonder why.   
  
"I didn't know you could read," I tease, even though I know Cid is a lot smarter then he lets on. I seem to be closer to him then any of the others I travel with. It's strange, I never thought about it. I suppose I'm just drawn to him. He seems to have some sort of magnetic personality. Or maybe I feel safe and less guilty around him?   
  
He glares at me and sets his book down on his bed. I know he doesn't mean the glare; he's always so nice to me. "What are you doing up at this hour?" he asks, though I'm sure he knows why. He always seems to know.  
  
"I had a bad dream," I answer him. He smiles; I wonder what he's thinking.   
  
"Isn't that what's supposed to happen?" He says it like a question even though I know it's not. We seem to go through this a lot. "What was your dream about?" He asks.   
  
I blinked, forgetting what it was. "I don't remember," I reply, shaking my head, "You have that effect on me I suppose." I had forgotten about the drink too. I guess it would only make me drown faster anyways. He smiles again, this time giving me a warm safe feeling inside.  
  
I approach his bed and lay down next to him. "You don't mind do you?" I ask.  
  
"Not at all." He answers and kisses me head. "Goodnight, Vin."   
  
I had the urge to reach up and touch my forehead. The spot where his harsh lips touched wish tingling slightly and kind of soar. I wonder why. Maybe I had feelings for him, I knew he had them for me. But I'm not so sure about these things, they always seem so unreal to me.   
  
I fall asleep, but this time I do not dream of Lucrecia; I dream of Cid. Maybe he can save me. 


End file.
